future_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
Future Fight Current Updates Game Update 5.3.0 Marvel's 80th Anniversary Update! 1. New Characters Debut! - Silver Surfer, Wave, Namor(Tier-3) 2. New Future Foundation Uniforms Added! - Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Thing 3. New Heroic Quest Added! - Check out Marvel's Newest Filipina Super Hero Wave's stories! 4. New Giant Boss Raid Stage - Defeat the new galactic-sized boss Galactus! Previous Updates Game Update 4.0.0 Greetings, Agents! Celebrate the third anniversary of Marvel Future Fight! We are applying exciting new updates that will delight you. ▣ 10 New Uniforms Added *Captain America *Iron Man *Black Widow *Thor *Spider-Man *Groot *Winter Soldier *Proxima Midnight *Corvus Glaive *Thanos ▣Revamp of World Boss Content ▣New Growth Factor - Potential and Tier-3 Advancement Added *Captain America ▣ New Legendary Battle Story Added! ▣New Limited Items ▣Lobby UI Changes ▣Other Changes Details Game Update 3.9.0 Greetings Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s time to show you the latest additions to Marvel Future Fight! This update will bring you new characters and new content! Take a look at what the update will bring. ▣ Four New Characters *Magik *Emma Frost *Colossus *Angel ▣ Two New Uniforms *Wolverine - All-New Marvel Now! *Cyclops - Marvel Now! ▣ New Dimension Rift is added ▣ Alliance Battle adjustments ▣ New Theme is added for Faction Battle ▣ New Monthly Subscription Item and Character Package added ▣ 6★ Awakened ISO-8 Change Option Added ▣ Other Game Changes Details Game Update 3.8.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s time to show you the latest additions to Marvel Future Fight! This update will bring you new characters and new contents! Take a look at what the update will bring. ▣ 3 New Characters has been added * Shuri * Ulysses Klaue * Killmonger ▣ 3 New Uniform has been added * Black Panther - Marvel's Black Panther * Shuri - Marvel's Black Panther * Killmonger - Marvel's Black Panther ▣New Legendary Battle Cinematic Battle mode has been renamed to Legendary Battle mode and a new Legendary Battle has been added. This battle will present Black Panther and Shuri defending the land of Wakanda. ▣Daily Trivia A new content has been added on the Challenge Menu. The Daily Trivia will test your in-game and Marvel Universe knowledge. ▣New Boosters Two new Boosters have been added to the Shop. The ‘Premium Anti-Matter Booster’ increases the Anti-Matter production in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab. While the 'Daily Boost’ provides Boost Points and an even stronger Boost Effect. ▣UI Changes Some of the UI in the game has been changed for your convenience: ▣Other Changes Details Game Update 3.7.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s time to unveil the latest additions to Marvel Future Fight in our v3.7 update! This new update brings two new characters as well as a host of quality of life improvements! Let’s take a look at what the next update will bring. ▣ 2 New Characters has been added * X-23 * Adam Warlock ▣ 3 New Uniform has been added * Falcon - Marvel Legacy * Punisher -Marvel Legacy * Satana - Marvel Legacy ▣ New Event Mission ▣ Dimension Rift Improvements ▣ Character Management Improvements ▣ Other Changes Details Game Update 3.6.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Marvel Future Fight 3.6 is here! We’re bringing you 5 new characters, 2 new uniforms, and improvements with the visuals and some of the game’s mechanics. ▣ 5 New Characters has been added *Nova (Sam Alexander) *Blue Marvel *America Chavez *Anti-Man *Quasar (Avril Kincaid) ▣ 2 New Uniform has been added * Phil Coulson - A.O.S. Season 3 * Inferno - Modern ▣ New Story Mission Chapters and Other Mission Changes ▣ Story Mission Character Growth difficulty change ▣ Other Changes Details Game Update 3.5.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s that time of the month where we add a new update to Marvel Future Fight, and as Marvel’s Thor: Ragnarok has entered theatres worldwide, this update revolves around that. It’s time to take to the battlefield as Thor, Valkyrie and others in the all new Cinematic Battle! As well as new characters, new uniforms and a new mode, there are also modifications to the upgrade systems for cards and ISO-8’s and the all new Comic Card Collections! ▣ 3 New Characters has been added * Skurge * Valkyrie * Heimdall ▣ 4 New Uniform has been added * Thor - Marvel's Thor: Ragnarok * Loki - Marvel's Thor: Ragnarok * Hulk - Marvel's Thor: Ragnarok * Hela - Marvel's Thor: Ragnarok ▣ Cinematic Battle ▣ New Comic Card Collection function added ▣ ISO-8 and Special Gear improvements ▣ Other Changes Details Game Update 3.4.5 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The time has come to face the most dangerous of foes. The one who goes by many names, The Eternal One, The Savior, The First Mutant, En Sabah Nuhr. Many names have been given, but only one of them truly captures his presence. Apocalypse. It is time to face off against one of Earths greatest threats and save the world one more time. ▣ 1 New Character has been added *Apocalypse ▣ 2 New Uniforms has been added *Wolverine - Age of Apocalypse *Rogue - Age of Apocalypse ▣ New World Boss Stage Added Details Game Update 3.4.0 Apocalypse is coming. ▣ 3 New Characters has been added *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Cable ▣ 2 New Uniforms has been added *Beast - Age of Apocalypse *Cyclops - Age of Apocalypse ▣ New World Boss Stages & Changes in World Boss ▣ Changes in Shield Lab Converter ▣Changes in the mission ▣ Changes in game convenience Details Game Update 3.3.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The details of Marvel Future Fight 3.3 have been finalized, and the update will be coming to your devices soon! The update will be bringing multiple changes to the game, extended Shadowlands and also providing a few other extras. ▣ 3 New Characters *Absorbing Man *Titania *Spider-Man 2099 ▣ 3 New Uniforms added *Yondu *Kid Kaiju *Spider-Gwen *Thanos ▣ Thanos Uniform Added ▣ Character Improvements ▣ Shadowlands Improvements ▣ World Boss Ultimate: Thanos Infinity Added. ▣ Alliance Changes ▣ Hero Management Menu Improvements ▣ Challenge Content Changes ▣ Other Improvements Details Game Update 3.2.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. With Spider-Man: Homecoming releasing in cinemas soon, we are pleased to be bringing you the Spider-Man: Homecoming update! This update contains 6 New Characters, 3 New Uniforms, New Special Missions as well as a whole host of other changes. Let’s take a look at what awaits you in Marvel Future Fight 3.2! ▣ 6 New Characters! *Rhino *Lizard *Mysterio *Vulture *Sandman *Kraven the Hunter ▣ 3 New Uniforms added! *Venom - Anti-Venom *Vulture - Spider-Man: Homecoming *Spider-Man - Spider-Man: Homecoming ▣ Character Improvements ▣ New Special Missions ▣ World Boss Ultimate: Ebony Maw and Supergiant added! ▣ Alliance Conquest Improvements ▣ New User Improvements ▣ Other Changes Details Game Update 3.1.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The wait is finally over, and we are finally able to reveal the full extent of Marvel Future Fight 3.1! The arrival of the X-Men is also followed with 2 new Uniforms, new Epic Quests and other various improvements! Take a look below at all the changes made in this update. ▣ Added 7 new characters *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Wolverine *Storm *Beast *Rogue *Magneto ▣ Added 2 new uniforms *Gwenpool - Gwen Poole *Crystal - Royal Suit ▣ New Epic Quest - 'Rise of the X-Men' ▣ Added new Hero Growth Material acquisition function ▣ Added new function in the lab ▣ Daily Mission Improvements ▣ UI changes ▣ Improvements for Hero Chest and Hero Selector ▣ Other Game Improvements Details Game Update 3.0.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s time to reveal some of the best kept secrets in the business! Guardians of The Galaxy Vol. 2 is the main theme of the 3.0 update! 3.0 brings with is 3 new characters, 5 new uniforms and a bunch of other new stuff for you to play and enjoy! Check out the details below and let us know what you think! ▣ 3 New Characters *Mantis *Agent Venom *Whiplash ▣ 5 New Uniforms *Star-Lord - Guardians of the Galaxy 2 *Gamora - Guardians of the Galaxy 2 *Rocket Raccoon - Guardians of the Galaxy 2 *Groot - Guardians of the Galaxy 2 *Captain America (Sharon Rogers) - Starlight Armor ▣ New UI and Quality of Life Improvements ▣ Alliance Conquest Mode ▣ World Boss Ultimate Mode added ▣ Tutorial Improvements ▣ Store function improvements ▣ Other Improvements http://www.mobirum.com/article/detail?cafeId=futurefight_en&bbsId=266&id=792053 Game Update 2.9.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. We are pleased to bringing you the full details of Marvel Future Fight 2.9.0. We are pleased to announce the Inhuman Royal Family are making their way to the game. And there is also something about a Dark Ruler or something, not sure about that one though! Let's get into it! ▣ 7 New Characters *Moon Girl *Karnak *Gorgon *Inferno *Crystal *Maximus *Dormammu ▣ 3 New Uniforms *Elsa Bloodstone - Monsters Unleashed! *Black Bolt -Inhumans: Attilan Rising *Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) - Karachi Costume ▣ 1 New Tier-2 Skill *Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) ▣ New Special Mission and changes ▣ Alliance Changes ▣ Co-Op Changes ▣ Uru Enhancing Changes ▣ Epic Quest Changes ▣ Other Changes Details Game Update 2.8.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. With all the recent teasers, we’re pretty sure you know which characters will be making their way into Marvel Future Fight 2.8.0! However, there is still so much more to reveal, including deleteing #HulkNeedsABetterUpgrade. What are we waiting for, let’s dive into the information! ▣ 3 New Characters *Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) *Ironheart *Medusa ▣ 2 New 6★ Skills *Elektra *Bullseye ▣ 3 New Tier-2 Skills *Elektra *Bullseye *Hulk (Amadeus Cho) ▣ 5 New Uniforms *Red Hulk - Marvel Now! *Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Monsters Unleashed! *Yellowjacket - Marvel Now! *Captain America - Marvel Now! *Squirrel Girl - Marvel Now! ▣ Uniform Upgrade ▣ Change All button for Gear Option ▣ ISO-8 Improvements ▣ Character Balancing ▣ Other Improvements Details Game Update 2.7.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s time to unveil the latest update for Marvel Future Fight. The 9 realms are in danger, and it is up to us to help save the world as we know it. Be prepared for some of the largest fights that have ever been seen in Marvel Future Fight. ▣ 7 New Characters *Odin *Enchantress *Hela *Ulik *Fandral *Volstagg *Hogun ▣ 3 New Tier-2 Skills *Sif *Thor *Captain Marvel ▣ 3 New Uniforms *Thor - Unworthy *Sif - Modern *Silk - Web Suit ▣ New Chapters and Clear Ticket Changes ▣ S.H.I.E.L.D. Level Increase ▣ New Gear Enhancement Material - Uru ▣ New Content – World Boss Invasion ▣ Alliance Battle Challenge Mode ▣ Black Anti-Matter Dismantle and other changes ▣ Shadow Land Throne Changes ▣ Character Balancing Details Game Update 2.6.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The final book has been deciphered, and we finally have all the information about Marvel Future Fight 2.6! Are you ready to delve into the mystical world of Doctor Strange? ▣ 8 New Characters *Doctor Strange *Baron Mordo *Wong *Ancient One *Kaecilois *Clea *Satana *Hellstorm ▣ 6 New Tier-2 Skills for Black Order Characters *Proxima Midnight *Black Dwarf *Corvis Glaive *Supergiant *Ebony Maw *Thanos ▣ 4 New Uniforms *Doctor Strange - Marvel's Doctor Strange *Mordo - Marvel's Doctor Strange *Ancient One - Marvel's Doctor Strange Wong - Marvel's Doctor Strange ▣ New Contents: Epic Quest ▣ Shadowland: King of the Hill and other changes ▣ Alliance Battle Changes ▣ Dimension Rift Changes ▣ Timeline Battle Changes Details Game Update 2.4.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. We are pleased to announce that Marvel Future Fight will be getting updated to version 2.4. Here is a list of all the changes and additions that we are bringing to the game. We hope that you are prepared for some more awesome content! ▣ 6 New Characters *Gwenpool *White Tiger *Wiccan *Hulkling *Songbird *Squirrel Girl ▣ 6 New Tier-2 Advancement * Gwenpool: Lady Mercenary * White Tiger: Animal Instinct * Wiccan: Magic Field * Hulkling: Skrull Skin * Songbird: Sonic Pitch * Squirrel Girl: Unbeatable ▣ 2 New Uniforms *Nebula *Wasp ▣ 5 New Special Missions ▣ Alliance Tournament ▣ Dimension Rift Changes ▣ World Boss Improvements ▣ Attendance Reward Changes ▣ Team Menu Changes ▣ New Options ▣ Other Changes Details Game Update 2.3.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The time for teasing and slithers of information is over, it is time to unveil the details of Marvel Future Fight 2.3.0. Will the daughters of 2 of the most iconic characters in Marvel Comics be able to save our dimension? ▣ 2 New Characters *Captain America (Sharon Rogers) *Sin ▣ 8 New Tier-2 Advancement *Captain America (Sharon Rogers) *Agent 13 *Nebula *Sin *Punisher *Red Skull *M.O.D.O.K. *Crossbones ▣ 3 New 6* Skills *Red Skull *Nebula *M.O.D.O.K. ▣ 6 New Uniforms *Red Skull - Secret Wars: Red Skull *M.O.D.O.K. - CAPDOC *Crossbones - Modern *Punisher - War Journal *Winter Soldier - Captain America *Agent 13 - Captain America: Civil War ▣ In Game Guide Changes ▣ CO-OP Changes ▣ S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab Changes ▣ Ticket Changes ▣ Other Improvements Details Game Update 2.2.0 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. We are pleased to announce that we are finally ready to unveil the details of Marvel Future Fight 2.2.0. Read the notes below for more information. ▣ New Character *Hyperion ▣ 2 New 6* Skills *Yondu *Ronan ▣ 6 New Uniforms *Ronan - Annihilation *Yondu - All-New, All-Different *Malekith - All-New, All-Different *Iron Fist - All-New, All-Different *Mockingbird - All-New, All-Different *Black Widow - All-New, All-Different ▣ 7 New Tier-2 Advancement *Hyperion *Ronan *Yondu *Malekith *Iron Fist *Mockingbird *Moon Knight ▣ UI Changes ▣ New Features in Gear Upgrade ▣ Daily Mission Changes ▣ Special Mission Changes ▣ Villain Siege Changes ▣ Battleworld Changes ▣ Dimension Rift Changes ▣ Special Gear Changes ▣ Comic Card Changes ▣ Other Changes Details Game Update 2.1.0 Agents, It is time to unveil the full contents of Marvel Future Fight 2.1.0. ▣ 3 New Tier-2 Characters *Thanos *Supergiant *Ebony Maw ▣ New Tier-1 Character *Crossbones ▣ 4 New Uniforms *Captain America - Civil War *Hawkeye - Civil War *Falcon - Civil War *Winter Soldier - Civil War ▣ New 6★ Skill *Falcon(Include Uniforms): Air Superiority ▣ Character Advancement & New Passive Skills *Captain America(Include Uniforms): Hold The Line *Iron Man(Include Uniforms): Evasive Maneuvers *Black Widow(Include Uniforms): Tactical Advantage *Hawkeye(Include Uniforms): Refocus shot *Falcon(Include Uniforms): Defense Increase *Winter Soldier(Include Uniforms): All-out Assault *Ant-Man(Include Uniforms): Elusive Hero ▣ Faction Battle ▣ Special Gear Improvement ▣ Timeline Battle Improvement ▣ Comics Card Improvement ▣ World Boss Improvement ▣ Alliance Battle Improvement ▣ Character Skill Improvement ▣ Hero Ranking System ▣ Gear Upgrade Improvement ▣ Other Improvements Details Game Update 2.0.0 Agents, It is time to unveil the full contents of Marvel Future Fight 2.0.0. ▣ World boss Mission ▣ Real Time Timeline Battle ▣ Comic Cards Added ▣ 3 New Characters ▣ 3 New Uniforms ▣ New 6 Skill ▣ ISO-8 Awakening ▣ Special Gear Improvement ▣ Hero Ability ▣ Daily Biometric Limit Increased ▣ Other Improvement Details Game Update 1.9.5 ▣ 3 New Character Added - Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan), Thor (Jane Foster), and Carnage just joined the fight for the future! ▣ 3 New Uniforms - Green Goblin, Luke Cage, and Star-Lord ▣ New 6★ Skills - Green Goblin (Classic): Aerial Charge, Vision (including Uniforms): Dimensional Attack, Hawkeye (including Uniforms): Evasive Shot ▣ Character Revamp - Wasp, Hawkeye (including Uniform), Ronan, Yondu, Winter Soldier, Jessica Jones, Spider-Man (Miles Morales), Nebula, Green Goblin (excluding Uniform), Rocket Raccoon (including Uniform), Drax (All-New, All-Different), Captain America (Avengers: Age of Ultron), Iron Fist (New Avengers), Red Skull, Elsa Bloodstone ▣ Team Managing Menu & Gear Upgrade Menu Improvement ▣ Battle World Improvement ▣ Timeline Battle Improvement ▣ Other Improvements Details Game Update 1.9.0 ▣ 1 New Character Added ▣ 5 New Uniforms ▣ New 6★ Skills ▣ Character Revamp ▣ Lobby and Hero Menu Improved ▣ 3 New Missions in Villain Siege ▣ Team-Up Play Improvement ▣ Alliance Battle Improvement ▣ Missions Improvement ▣ Selling items and Using Exp Chips Improvement ▣ Other Improvements Details Game Update 1.8.0 It’s time to check out the details of the 1.8.0 update ▣ 3 New Heroes Spider-Man (Miles Morales), Spider-Gwen, and Silk join the fight for the future! The new heroes also bring with them new team bonuses and trophies! Make sure to check them out once the patch launches! Details Game Update 1.7.0 WHAT'S NEW 1. New Character Marvel's Jessica Jones, has joined Future Fight! 2. 4 New Uniforms Daisy Johnson, Doctor Octopus, Daredevil and Iron Fist 3. New 6 Star Skills for 11 Characters Daisy Johnson, Doctor Octopus, Daredevil, Lincoln, Sif, Deathlok, Phil Coulson, Malekith, Angela, Ultron, Mockingbird 4. Hero level per grade capacity increased 3 Star (Level 45), 4 Star (Level 50), 5 Star (Level 55) 5. Misc bug fix and system improvements Details Game Update 1.6.0 Agents! Halloween is almost upon us! Prepare yourself for some strange goings on in our Dimension! Details: http://www.mobirum.com/article/detail?cafeId=futurefight_en&bbsId=75&id=92088 Game Update 1.5.1 Agents! Be prepared for our new major update with new Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. members and other new features! 5 New Heroes from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.! New Chapters and the improved Story Missons! Max Level raised to 60! Who is the baddest alliance? All New Alliance Battle Mode! 4 more 6 Star Skills and much more! Check out the details below! Details: http://www.mobirum.com/article/detail?cafeId=futurefight_en&bbsId=75&id=64651 Game Update 1.4.0 Greetings, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.! We have prepared a huge update that you all have been waiting for! Meet 3 new A-FORCE heroes from SECRET WARS! A new Battle World mode has opened up! Collectible comic covers added! And other long-awaited improvements! Agents, check below for details! Details: http://www.mobirum.com/article/detail?cafeId=futurefight_en&bbsId=75&id=34494 Game Update 1.3.1 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.! We are back with some exciting news about MARVEL Future Fight Update! We are introducing Team-Up Play mode that will allow you to join forces against Super Villains! This update also includes new 6 star skills for 5 heroes along with various improvements and bug fixes! Details: http://www.mobirum.com/article/detail?cafeId=futurefight_en&bbsId=75&id=20772 Game Update 1.3.0 Greetings, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D! We are happy to share the news about the upcoming MARVEL Future Fight update with you. Get ready to meet 5 new Heroes and experience Ant-Man Special missions! You will be able to join forces with other players and experience the new Alliance system! The newly introduced S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab will allow you to send heroes to missions and convert Biometrics! Details: [http://www.mobirum.com/article/detail?cafeId=futurefight_en&bbsId=75&id=11386 http://www.mobirum.com/article/detail?cafeId=futurefight_en&bbsId=75&id=11386] Game Update 1.2.2 Greetings, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.! MARVEL Future Fight has been updated to give you a better experience and we would like to share the news with you! Newly introduced special gear is awaiting you! We are also happy to inform you about the new Limited Exclusive Item Notification function, multiple system improvements and various improvements for different heroes. Details: [http://www.mobirum.com/article/detail?cafeId=futurefight_en&bbsId=75&id=10843 http://www.mobirum.com/article/detail?cafeId=futurefight_en&bbsId=75&id=10843]